


La Liberté des Rêveurs

by AliceSaturne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drama, Elemental Magic, F/F, Femslash, HP: EWE, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le cadre de sa thèse sur la Magie Originelle, Gabrielle Delacour se voit obligée de quitter Paris et sa vie de jeune sorcière pour le Somerset. Avec Luna, qui mène une existence de bohème, elle en apprendra plus sur elle même qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Yuri, femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somerset

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.
> 
> Attention: Le contenu de cette fiction est susceptible de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Merci de vous en référer au Rating, qui est là pour une bonne raison. Cette fiction traite d'une relation entre deux femmes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, merci de passer votre chemin.

La locomotive poussa un sifflement désespéré et cracha un nuage de fumée opaque. Les voyageurs s'empressèrent de descendre du train. Bientôt, ne resta plus sur le quai qu'une jeune fille.

Immobile, ses bagages à la main. Les yeux perdus sur un horizon invisible. Des yeux d'un brun chaud, les cheveux courts d'un blond doré. Les longues mains aux doigts trop fins, serrées sur la poignée de la lourde valise.

Elle était pâle, le bord de ses yeux rougis, comme par des nuits d'insomnies et de larmes.

« Gabrielle ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, regarda autour d'elle.

« Gabrielle Delacour ? » La voix était douce.

Elle fit face à la jeune femme qui lui parlait, et retint un hoquet de surprise. Tout le monde lui avait parlé de Luna Lovegood avant qu'elle n'arrive en Angleterre. Tout le monde avait donné son avis. Fleur lui avait dit que c'était une « originale et une espèce d'ermite». Toujours prompte au jugement, Fleur. Harry et Ginny l'avaient rassurée, lui avaient écrit dans leur lettre : « Elle est spéciale, mais elle est adorable. Tout va bien se passer. »

Lorsque Fleur avait demandé à sa directrice de thèse en France si elle ne pouvait pas lui trouver quelqu'un d'autre, celle-ci l'avait toisé d'un regard sévère. « C'est la meilleure. » avait-elle simplement dit.

Alors Gabrielle avait préparé ses bagages, avait serré ses amis dans ses bras et avait quitté Paris, la gorge nouée et les larmes au bord des yeux, elle avait quitté sa vie de sorcière Parisienne dans le vent pour aller s'enterrer entre les collines du Somerset pour six mois. Elle avait refusé de prendre un Portoloin, lui préférant le train, laissant défiler devant ses yeux le ciel gris et la pluie qui tombait sans interruption depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre.

Tout le monde lui avait parlé de Luna Lovegood, oui. Mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Pas dans le sens ou elle, Gabrielle, était belle. Gabrielle avait un beau visage et un corps parfait. Elle le savait. Elle avait du sang Vélane, elle le savait aussi. Mais Gabrielle s'était toujours trouvée quelconque. Lorsqu'elle se regardait dans un miroir, elle observait désespérément les courbes sans défauts de son visage, rêvant de quelque-chose pour en briser l'harmonie, juste un petit peu, pour ne plus être si lisse. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux, elle s'était fait percer l'arcade, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Ce quelque chose qu'elle cherchait dans son reflet, elle venait de le trouver chez Luna. Elle avait un nez un peu trop grand, une poitrine un peu trop plate, des yeux un peu trop gros, des cheveux qui hésitaient entre le blond et le châtain. Mais elle était lumineuse. Son sourire éclairait ses yeux, éclairait son visage et donnait envie de lui sourire en retour. Gabrielle le fit, timidement. Elle n'avait pas souri depuis une semaine.

« Je suis Gabrielle. » Sa voix était enrouée.

« Je suis Luna Lovegood. Tu as tous tes bagages ? »

« Oui M-madame. »

Luna secoua la tête et lâcha un petit rire, comme si Gabrielle venait de lui raconter une plaisanterie particulièrement drôle :

« Appelle-moi Luna. Bien, donne-moi ça. » Elle s'empara de la valise la plus lourde et saisit Gabrielle par le bras : « J'avais prévu de venir en calèche, mais vu le temps qu'il fait, j'ai préféré transplaner. Tu es prête ? »

Gabrielle hocha faiblement la tête et ferma les yeux. La sensation du transplanage la laissa légèrement nauséeuse.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de branches entrelacées en un savant désordre. En levant la tête, elle crut d'abord que la pièce était à ciel ouvert, avant de ressentir l'aura magique du plafond. Elle sourit. Depuis son enfance, cette magie si délicate l'avait toujours fascinée.

« C'est ta chambre. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. » Lui dit Luna d'un ton d'excuse.

« Ce sera parfait. »

« Je te laisse t'installer. Lorsque tu auras fini, rejoins-moi dans le séjour » continua la jeune femme en pointant une porte du doigt, « je te ferai visiter. »

Lorsque Gabrielle se retrouva seule, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit d'appoint et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais quitté la France seule. Elle avait quitté ses amis, sa famille et sa vie, et ce, pour six mois. Son départ avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Théo, son petit ami. Mais, à sa tristesse se mêlait un grand soulagement. Luna n'était pas la sauvage folle que sa sœur lui avait décrit. Elle avait cet air rêveur de poète, de fille de la nature. Gabrielle se promit de ne plus écouter sa sœur.

xXxXx

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le séjour, Luna était assise à son bureau, une plume à la main, et chantonnait une mélodie décousue. Gênée, Gabrielle s'assit sur le canapé et regarda autour d'elle. Les murs étaient décorés de la même manière que ceux de sa chambre. Le sol était recouvert de parquet, et l'ameublement était spartiate. Bien que le mois d'octobre ne soit à peine entamé, la cheminée était allumée. La maison était comme Luna, songea Gabrielle. Simple et chaleureuse.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à la Magie Originelle ? »

Gabrielle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu Luna se tourner vers elle, trop occupée à étudier la pièce.

« Je, euh…pardon ? »

« La Magie Originelle. C'est un sujet difficile. Presque plus personne ne la pratique, du moins en Occident. Pourquoi t'y intéresses-tu ? » Le ton de Luna était curieux.

Gabrielle se tortilla, gênée.

« En fait…j'ai un peu choisi ça par hasard. En sortant de Beauxbâtons il y a quatre ans, j'avais envie de m'amuser et de profiter de la vie Parisienne. Ma mère tenait absolument à ce que je m'inscrive à l'université. J'ai pris ça…au pi-au hasard, en me disant que je n'avais aucune intention de suivre les cours. Mais j'ai essayé, et je me suis rendue compte que c'était passionnant. Je pensais que c'était une Magie fruste, poussiéreuse, et que c'était pour cela que plus personne ne la pratiquait. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'elle ouvrait bien plus de possibilités que la Magie Alchimique. Les quatre éléments peuvent être déclinés à l'infini. Et puis, je-» Gabrielle se coupa, consciente de s'être laissée emporter.

Luna la fixait, le même sourire rêveur aux lèvres :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi passionné. Tu ne seras pas déçue. Le Somerset est la seule région en Angleterre ou cette magie est encore prise au sérieux. Beaucoup de gens la pratiquent. »

« J'aimerais apprendre. Je l'étudie depuis quatre ans, son histoire, sa théorie, mais je -» Gabrielle s'arrêta, se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux : « Je ne suis jamais parvenue à la pratiquer. »

Le sourire de Luna avait disparu, et elle fixa Gabrielle d'un air sérieux :

« La Magie Originelle n'est pas difficile à pratiquer, mais elle nécessite quelque chose que tu n'as sans doute pas eu l'occasion d'acquérir. »

« Je…quoi ? »

« La complicité avec les quatre éléments. Tu dois avoir confiance en eux pour qu'ils te fassent confiance et te laissent les manipuler. Contrairement à la Magie Alchimique, celle que tu pratiques tous les jours, la Magie Originelle n'est pas une relation de force. C'est une relation double, entre ta magie et toi. J'essaierai de t'apprendre, Gabrielle, mais ce sera long et difficile. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et se leva pour sortir. Elle s'attendait presque à un reproche, un «c'est mauvais pour la santé », un de ces regards accusateur auxquels sa mère et sa sœur l'avaient habituée, mais rien de tout cela ne vint. Luna se contenta de lui sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers son bureau, comprenant que la discussion était terminée.

En contemplant la plaine mouvante sous le vent du Somerset, éclairée par la lumière douce d'un timide rayon de soleil qui perçait les nuages, Gabrielle songea que Luna Lovegood n'était vraiment pas une femme comme les autres.


	2. Sacha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

Gabrielle fut réveillée par le silence.

Lorsque son esprit bascula hors du sommeil, elle eut un instant de panique durant lequel elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'entendait pas les bruits habituels de son immeuble. Ces cris d'enfants et grincements de portes qui se fermaient, de douches qui coulaient. Ces bruits de la ville qui s'éveillait lentement.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et le plafond magique s'éclaira doucement, recréant les lueurs de l'aube. Cela lui suffit pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus à Paris, mais dans une cabane perdue au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise. Elle sourit et s'étira comme un chat.

Luna était sortie. Un mot attendait Gabrielle sur la table du séjour.

_Je suis partie chasser les Nargoles. Je rentrerai avant midi. Il y a du café dans la cuisine._

_Tu peux sortir te promener, mais fait attention de ne pas te perdre. Les Brindilles sont malicieuses, dans le coin._

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils devant le message cryptique. La seule chose qu'elle avait comprise avait un rapport avec le café et, à cette heure, c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Décidant de sortir pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle savoura le fait de pouvoir s'asseoir sur la terrasse en pyjama sans craindre d'être vue. D'un coup de baguette, elle sécha le sol et s'assit.

La pluie était visiblement tombée toute la nuit, mais le ciel de ce matin d'octobre était bleu et sans nuages. Gabrielle soupira d'aise. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se lever face à un paysage comme celui-là. Des prés à perte de vue, des collines verdoyantes et, au loin, une forêt aux couleurs orangées de l'automne. Pour parvenir à la cabane de Luna, pas de route, seulement un petit chemin de terre cabossé.

Un gros chat gris vint se frotter à elle et elle le caressa distraitement, songeant que la vie de Luna devait être bien solitaire. Aussi loin que portait son regard, pas une maison, pas un village. Pourtant, Luna avait mentionné d'autres personnes pratiquant la Magie Originelle, et les photos dans son salon la montraient en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes.

Gabrielle sentit sa gorge se nouer à la pensée des amis qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle en France. Elle songea à leurs fêtes, à la douce ivresse des nuits parisiennes. Le mal du pays la prit par surprise, comme une vague. Elle secoua la tête, se détestant de se laisser abattre à peine une journée après son départ de France.

Un tintement de clochettes attira soudain son attention. D'abord lointain, puis se rapprochant de plus en plus. Par réflexe, Gabrielle rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste et se redressa. Une roulotte approchait. Gabrielle écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu de véritable roulotte ailleurs que sur des photos. Elle ignorait que des gens les utilisaient encore. Deux chevaux râblés la tiraient. Gabrielle s'attendait à la voir passer son chemin, mais elle s'arrêta devant le petit portail de bois.

« Salut ! »

Une femme conduisait les chevaux. Gabrielle la dévisagea un instant : la trentaine, la peau noire, ses longues tresses entrelacées de perles colorées, elle avait l'air amicale. Gabrielle décida de lui répondre :

« Bonjour. »

« C'toi Gabrielle, hé ? Moi c'est Sacha. J'suis une copine à Luna. Elle est là ? »

« Euh…non. Elle chasse les… » Gabrielle se tut et fronça les sourcils, cherchant le mot que Luna avait employé.

« Les Nargoles, hé, encore ? » la jeune femme éclata de rire, laissant voir ses dents blanches : « Les Nargoles. C'te Luna. Ca fait bien dix ans que j'la connais et elle chasse encore et toujours les Nargoles. Elle en a pas encore trouvé une seule, mais ça la décourage pas, au contraire ! »

Gabrielle sourit. Cela ressemblait bien à la femme qu'elle avait rencontrée la veille.

« J'peux entrer, dis ? Mes chevaux crèvent la soif. »

« Je suppose… »

« T'inquiètes, tu vas pas t'faire engueuler, Luna a l'habitude que je squatte pour mes bestioles. Ca consomme pire qu'un train, ces trucs-là. » Lança la jeune femme d'un ton affectueux.

Un peu dépassée, Gabrielle la regarda sauter prestement de la roulotte, déharnacher les chevaux avec la rapidité des habitués et les guider dans le jardin de Luna.

Sacha plongea sa main dans sa poche, en tira une baguette : « _Accio seau_ »

Un énorme récipient sortit de la roulotte et vint se poser devant la femme.

Gabrielle se détendit. Elle préférait l'idée d'avoir affaire à une sorcière. Cela limitait ses possibilités de faire une gaffe.

Sacha la regarda, les yeux pétillants :

« T'es là pour étudier la Magie des Eléments, pas vrai ? »

Gabrielle acquiesça.

« R'garde bien ça ! »

La jeune femme s'agenouilla face au seau et étendit ses mains au-dessus. Gabrielle s'approcha, fascinée. Elle observa la jeune femme se concentrer, yeux fermés, murmurant des mots inaudibles. Un filet de sueur coula sur son front, et soudain, Gabrielle sentit la magie l'envelopper comme un courant d'air chaud, picotant délicatement sa peau. Les yeux écarquillés, elle vit le seau s'emplir petit à petit d'une eau limpide.

Lorsqu'il fut plein, la jeune femme releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Le courant de magie disparut aussitôt.

« Ouah, ça fatigue t'sais ! J'suis loin d'être aussi douée que Luna dans c'domaine, elle fait ça avec tellement de facilité qu'elle fait passer les autres pour des balourds ! Normalement j'apprécie bien l'plaisir simple d'un robinet, mais vu qu't'es là autant qu't'en voies l'plus possible, pas vrai ? »

Encore sous le choc de la puissance de la Magie qu'elle avait ressentie, Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« Orion ! Sidé ! »

Gabrielle vit les deux chevaux approcher.

« Ils ont de beaux noms. »

« Oui, hein ? Orion, c'était un chasseur géant, chez les Grecs. J'l'ai appelé comme ça parce qu'il est énorme et qu'il a un caractère pourri. Sidé, c'était la femme d'Orion. C'est des braves bêtes. Jamais ils renâclent à m'trimballer partout où j'veux. »

« Tu… Tu vis dans ta roulotte ? »

« Ouaipe ! Depuis quinze ans, ma belle. Normalement j'reste jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. J'ai été un peu partout, mais j'suis tombée amoureuse du Somerset, ça fait un an que j'me balade dans le coin. Les gens ici… ils sont habitués aux drôles de zigotos qui vivent en marge, ils m'emmerdent pas. Au contraire, ils sont vraiment sympas. Les moldus aussi, hein. Y en a pas mal qui vivent sur la route, comme ça. C'est rare qu'on m'refuse un coin d'pré pour que j'pose ma baraque. »

Impressionnée, Gabrielle hocha la tête.

Un cri s'échappa de la roulotte.

« Oh, oh, en v'là un qui s'réveille ! Attends-moi, j'reviens. »

Elle sauta dans la roulotte et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un bébé dans les bras. Gabrielle écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as…un enfant ? »

« Oui, j'te présente Dylan. Pour l'instant il a pas trop d'conversation, mais il est sympa. Là, il a faim. »

Sur ce, elle s'assit dans l'herbe et remonta son t-shirt. Un peu gênée, Gabrielle se tourna vers les chevaux.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Gabrielle se retourna pour voir Luna arriver sur le chemin, de grandes bottes de caoutchouc aux pieds, un panier au bras.

« Oi ! Luna ! La chasse a été bonne ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui, j'en ai bien peur. Mais j'ai trouvé des fraises des bois. C'est mieux que les Nargoles, je pense. Les Nargoles ne se mangent pas. » Répondit Luna en souriant. Elle se tourna vers Gabrielle :

« J'aurais dû te prévenir que Sacha pouvait passer. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop fait peur. Sacha peut faire cet effet, par moment.»

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils en direction de Luna, se demandant si elle plaisantait. Mais la jeune femme semblait vraiment inquiète d'avoir effrayé son hôte.

« Non, non. Elle m'a montré sa Magie Originelle. »

« Oh ! Elle doit t'apprécier, alors. Sacha est une vraie feignante, d'habitude. »

« Hé, j'suis là, hein ! » cria Sacha, les yeux pétillants.

« Je sais. » Répondit Luna, tournant ses grands yeux bleus vers son amie.

Gabrielle secoua la tête, un rire au bord des lèvres.

« Je vais faire à manger. Sacha, tu restes, bien sûr. »

« Oh, moi… tant que tu me fais pas ta soupe de poisson bizarre, j'suis preneuse ! »

La journée passa sur le même ton de légèreté. Elles étendirent une couverture sur l'herbe, mangèrent des fraises des bois en profitant du soleil de l'été indien. Gabrielle en oublia presque son mal du pays.

Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle appréciait les deux femmes. Luna et sa naïveté loufoque, Sacha, son franc-parler et sa voix rauque. Toutes deux étaient différentes de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré au long de sa vie. Gabrielle ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur cette force qu'elles dégageaient, comme si chacune d'entre elles vivaient le même rêve en suivant des chemins différents.

Sacha lui raconta des anecdotes de sa vie nomade, la faisant rire aux larmes et rêver, juste un peu.

« Tu sais, » lui dit-elle, «y a des jours ou j'ai envie de tout arrêter, d'arrêter la galère, d'trouver un travail fixe et d'acheter une maison pour moi et le p'tit bout. Mais le matin, quand j'me réveille et que j'vois l'soleil se lever, j'me dis que si j'veux, j'peux partir sans rien regretter, et que ça vaut l'coup. J'me sens comme la reine de la route, un peu, sur ma carriole. »

Le soir venu, Sacha repartit, son fils sur la hanche, et Luna regarda la roulotte s'éloigner, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

xXx

« Cette semaine, je vais te faire découvrir les environs. » Dit Luna à Gabrielle le lendemain. Toutes deux étaient à son bureau penchées sur des cartes griffonnées sur des parchemins. « Si tu veux vraiment apprendre à pratiquer la Magie des Eléments, tu vas devoir apprendre à les connaître. Le Somerset a un grand potentiel pour cette magie. Les recherches que j'ai faites m'ont amenée à penser que des cérémonies druidiques avaient lieu dans la région il y a très longtemps. La nature ici a gardé des traces de cette magie, dont j'aimerais que tu t'imprègnes avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête, sentant son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.


	3. L'initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

_La morsure de la glace brûle sa peau comme mille flammes figées. La souffrance ne s'éveille pas, cependant. Elle contemple son propre corps, nu, recroquevillé. Son âme, elle, flotte bien plus haut. Gabrielle se voit frissonner, indifférente. Elle n'est plus ce corps, cette coquille vide. Elle est bien plus que ça, elle est la terre entière. Elle est le gel qui court sur les arbres, elle est la souris qui se faufile sous les feuilles d'automne, elle est le vent qui joue dans les herbes hautes, elle est libre et insoumise. Elle est la mer qui fracasse les hommes sur les roches, elle est la flamme qui dévore tout sur son passage. Elle tourbillonne, donne ici, reprend là. Elle aspire le dernier souffle de vie du vieillard et du nourrisson, elle réchauffe l'enfant qui tremble, elle noie le père dans une vague d'écume._

_Soudain, tout bascule. Ses sens reviennent, son esprit et son enveloppe fusionnent à nouveau. Elle veut hurler qu'elle ne veut pas, mais n'y parvient pas. Son corps se tend et la douleur l'envahit en un ressac farouche. Sa peau brûle, ses poumons se vident, ses os gèlent et se fendent, son sang devient lave, elle n'est plus que douleur._

_Gabrielle comprend qu'elle va s'éteindre, et elle sent ce dernier souffle qu'elle a enlevé à tant d'autres, elle sent ce dernier souffle s'exhaler, brûlant et fiévreux comme la mort._

Gabrielle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et le visage moite de sueur et de larmes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour sortir de ce rêve –en était-ce seulement un ? –et comprendre où elle se trouvait. Sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter, les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, chaudes et si réelles que, peu à peu, elles la calmèrent. Sa respiration était sifflante, sa peau la faisait souffrir, rougie et brûlante. L'aube ne s'était pas encore levée, mais Gabrielle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Elle se leva et saisit son paquet de cigarettes.

Dehors, la brise était fraîche et commença à apaiser son corps à vif. Sans prêter attention aux frissons qui la secouaient, elle glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma de la pointe de sa baguette. Appuyant son front contre la rambarde des escaliers, elle ferma les yeux. Elle pensait s'être habituée aux songes qui l'habitaient depuis que Luna avait commencé à lui montrer les hauts-lieux de la Magie Originelle du Somerset. Les cercles de pierres, ces réceptacles de la Magie Ancestrale, dont l'aura était si puissante qu'elle en coupait le souffle.

Lorsque les rêves avaient commencé, Luna lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Son exposition à la Magie qui habitait les terres avait déclenché le processus d'assimilation. Son corps devenait un réceptacle, au même titre que les pierres druidiques qu'elles avaient visitées. Lorsque le temps serait venu, elle pourrait prétendre au rite d'initiation.

Oui, elle pensait s'être habitée aux illusions qui hantaient ses nuits. En deux semaines, elle avait volé au gré du vent, enivrée par la façon dont ses muscles se fondaient dans la rafale. Elle avait plongé au cœur des vagues comme une entité marine, yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien perdre des paysages coralliens multicolores. Elle avait brûlé avec un feu de joie, montant toujours plus haut vers le ciel, elle était devenue terre, consciente de chaque mouvement en son sein.

Et, chaque matin, Luna la regardait attentivement, une expression énigmatique sur le visage, et Gabrielle espérait qu'elle lui dise les mots qu'elle attendait. Qu'elle lui dise qu'il était temps.

Mais jamais ses visions n'avaient été si grisantes et douloureuses, si terrifiantes que celle de cette nuit.

Elle exhala lentement la fumée de sa cigarette, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne prenne la peine de les essuyer. L'aurore commençait à poindre, éclairant le ciel de nuées roses.

« Gabrielle ? »

La voix de Luna était douce, presque un murmure. Gabrielle ne répondit pas, laissant les larmes parler pour elle.

« Ce sont les rêves ? »

« Oui. »

« Raconte-moi. »

Gabrielle leva la tête, surprise. Luna lui avait répété que ses visions devaient rester en elle, qu'elle ne devait pas les partager.

« Je suis morte, cette nuit. J'étais partout, j'étais immense, et je voyais mon corps trembler, loin en bas. Et puis mon esprit a été aspiré dans mon corps, et je suis morte. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Puis un froissement de tissu, lorsque Luna se pencha et posa sa main sur la joue de Gabrielle, essuyant délicatement les perles salées de ses larmes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Je crois que tu es prête, Gabrielle », murmura Luna d'une voix paisible.

Gabrielle ferma les yeux, aspirant la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et soufflant doucement la fumée dans l'air froid du matin.

« Je sais », répondit-elle simplement.

xXx

Luna et Gabrielle marchaient depuis des heures. La jeune fille sentait sa nervosité s'accroître avec la distance parcourue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, et Luna ne semblait pas disposée à lui expliquer. Son perpétuel sourire ne l'avait pas quitté et, plutôt que de rassurer Gabrielle, cela ne l'en rendait que plus fébrile.

Elles atteignirent la clairière aux Huit Pierres peu avant la tombée de la nuit. La longue marche avait rendu les muscles de Gabrielle douloureux, et elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Luna ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectée par l'effort. Elle s'assit au sol, et Gabrielle prit le temps d'admirer la façon dont la lumière du soleil couchant la baignait d'une lumière chatoyante, capturée dans ses cheveux blonds et dans ses grands yeux pâles. Son regard croisa celui de Luna et Gabrielle détourna les yeux, gênée de s'être fait surprendre à la contempler avec tant d'attention.

« Tu dois te demander ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gabrielle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Elle passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et attendit la suite.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'une formalité. La véritable initiation, tu l'as vécu chaque nuit durant ces deux semaines. La Magie t'a visitée et t'a jugée digne d'elle. Ton dernier rêve était un avertissement, Gabrielle. »

La jeune fille releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Un avertissement ? »

« Oui. La Magie des Eléments est une magie qui t'es donnée par la nature. C'est un don, mais aussi un fardeau. La force qu'elle dégage est brute et déchaînée. Le songe que tu as fait était un message qu'il te faut prendre au sérieux. Cette Magie qui t'est accordée peut t'être reprise à tout moment, Gabrielle. Il te faudra la traiter avec respect, et ne pas tenter de t'attribuer les pouvoirs de la nature. Ceux de la vie et de la mort, ceux du changement des saisons et du temps qui passe. »

Un peu perdue, Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« Bien. » Luna se leva et désigné la Pierre central. « Place-toi à genoux devant la Pierre et pose tes mains à plat dessus. »

Gabrielle obéit sans se poser de questions, consciente que quelque-chose d'important était en train de se dérouler. Cependant, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsque, au contact de ses mains, la pierre devint chaude.

« Gabrielle, » lui dit Luna. « La suite ne va pas être très agréable, mais il va te falloir tenir. »

Un faible bourdonnement émanait des pierres autour d'elles, vibrant dans l'air. Gabrielle sentit des picotements traverser ses mains, comme de l'électricité statique, et la pierre était devenue ardente, brûlant ses paumes. Luna vint se placer face à elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes, sans doute pour empêcher Gabrielle de les retirer inconsciemment. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, froid et chaleur, glace et terre. Le bourdonnement était devenu assourdissant, le vent y mêlait sa clameur. Un profond frisson la traversa, chaque molécule de son corps protestant contre la douleur.

_« dī aidu ku loutwi,dī weto ku torano_

_dī iskā ku dumāko, ke dī dijarā ku kolanī_

_bot eni-genā ke mātīr,bot meino ke sme swīs_

_menman meino brīgā wereo tū. »_

Peut-être était-ce la voix de Luna qui prononçait les mots, mais Gabrielle ne la reconnut pas. La voix rauque et puissante traversa son corps et son esprit. La vague de Magie la heurta de plein fouet, et le sol s'ouvrit sous elle.

Elle tombait, tombait sans fin.

_« dī aidu ku loutwi,dī weto ku torano_

_dī iskā ku dumāko, ke dī dijarā ku kolanī_

_bot eni-genā ke mātīr,bot meino ke sme swīs_

_menman meino brīgā wereo tū. »_

Elle plongeait sans fin dans l'immobile, le vide la clamait. Des lumières tournoyaient autour d'elle, des éclairs. Puis, plus rien.

xXx

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. Sa première réaction fut de lever ses mains devant son visage. Aucune douleur ne subsistait, et pas la moindre trace de brûlure ne marquait la peau pâle. Elle se leva, grimaçant lorsque son corps courbatu la rappela à l'ordre.

Luna était dans la cuisine. Elle contemplait la fumée de son bol de thé, parfaitement immobile. Lorsque Gabrielle entra, elle leva la tête, tirée de sa rêverie.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !»

« Je…quelle heure est-il ? »

« Plus de midi. Tu as faim ? »

Gabrielle ouvrait la bouche pour refuser lorsque son estomac gronda, répondant à sa place. Luna rit. Son rire était clair et limpide, songea Gabrielle. Avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ces pensées étranges qui la traversaient lorsqu'elle était avec la jeune femme.

Luna s'affaira devant la cuisinière, et bientôt, Gabrielle fut attablée devant une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de toasts. Luna la regarda manger avec appétit, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres. Lorsque Gabrielle eut terminé, un coup de baguette envoya l'assiette dans l'évier. Elle mourait d'envie d'une cigarette, mais n'osait pas en allumer une dans la cuisine.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda Luna.

« Bien. » Gabrielle réfléchit un instant. « Un peu courbatue, un peu nauséeuse. »

« Les courbatures ont sans doute à voir avec la marche que je t'ai fait subir hier, » sourit Luna, « et la nausée, c'est ton corps qui assimile ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Cela passera, mais j'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour te soulager. »

« Je survivrai. », Gabrielle hésita. « Luna…Hier j'ai entendu des mots avant de m'évanouir. Comme une incantation dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. C'était toi ? »

Luna avait relevé la tête, l'air intéressée.

« Non, ce n'était pas moi. Tu penses que tu pourrais me les redire ? Chaque rite d'initiation se passe différemment, et j'aimerais travailler un peu sur le tien aujourd'hui, si tu t'en sens la force. »

« Oui, je crois que je m'en souviens. »

Luna se leva. Avant de sortir de la cuisine, elle se retourna, les yeux pétillants de malice.

«Ah, et Gabrielle ? »

« Mh ? »

« Tu peux fumer à l'intérieur, si tu veux. »

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte, et Gabrielle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sentit un sourire familier étirer ses lèvres.

Ce sourire rêveur, ce sourire à la Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: L'incantation que Gabrielle entend pendant le rite, je l'ai écrite en me basant sur le dictionnaire proto-celte élaboré par les chercheurs du Celtic Research Centre de l'Université du Pays de Galles dans le cadre d'un projet nommé The Celtic Languages and Cultural Identity. C'estun travail fabuleux basé sur des textes écrits en langue celtes. Plusieurs langues ont été utilisées pour son élaboration: L'Irlandais moderne, L'ancien Irlandais, le Gaélique écossais, le Manx, le Gallois, le Breton, le Gaulois...et beaucoup d'autres. Vous pouvez trouver ce travail sur le site officiel de l'Université du Pays de Galles:wales . co . uk
> 
> Je vous donne la traduction (supposée) de l'incantation:
> 
> "Du feu à la cendre, du vent à l'orage
> 
> de l'eau à la brume, et de la terre à la chair
> 
> tu es fille et mère,tu es mienne et je suis tienne
> 
> Sens mon pouvoir devenir tien."


	4. Décembre: L'Eau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

La pluie commença aux alentours de décembre. Tantôt bruine glacée, tantôt féroce ondée, elle tombait sans interruption. Luna et Gabrielle tentèrent d'aider Sacha à calfeutrer sa roulotte, mais aucun sort ne parvenait à repousser la méchante humidité qui s'immisçait partout. En désespoir de cause, Luna finit par proposer à Sacha de venir s'installer chez elle avec son fils le temps que les intempéries cessent.

La cabane de Luna, si modeste qu'elle parût, résistait au déluge sans broncher, petit soldat dans la tempête.

Gabrielle posa sa tête sur la vitre et regarda les gouttes couler dessus, traçant du bout du doigt leur trajectoire sinueuse. Elle poussa un soupir. L'approche de Noël avait réveillé en elle la nostalgie de la cacophonie des rues de Paris, des après-midi entre amis à chercher les cadeaux les plus absurdes possible. Elle songeait à l'arbre noël trônant dans le salon de ses parents, autour duquel virevoltaient des fées, petits éclairs dorés et bourdonnants.

Des rires lui parvenaient de la cuisine. Gabrielle soupira de nouveau. Elle adorait Sacha, son franc-parler et ses manières brusques, mais depuis qu'elle vivait avec elles, Luna ne passait plus beaucoup de temps seule avec elle. Gabrielle avait fait de son mieux pour réprimer la jalousie qui lui tordait l'estomac lorsque les deux femmes partaient dans un fou-rire dont elle ignorait la raison, mais elle était là, monstre endormi au creux de son ventre. Elle observait Luna et Sacha, leur complicité évidente, leurs gestes désinvoltes l'une vers l'autre, une main sur l'épaule, un frôlement, et elle détestait la colère irraisonnée qui la saisissait lorsqu'elle surprenait une de ces marques d'affection.

« Gabrielle ? »

La jeune fille sursauta à son nom. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Luna s'approcher d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », Luna semblait soucieuse, et Gabrielle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité.

« Je…oui. Ma famille me manque, c'est tout. »

« Oh. Ta sœur habite en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui rendre visite pour Noël ? Cela te ferait du bien. Je vois bien que tu broies du noir depuis quelques jours. »

Gabrielle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle n'osait pas répondre à Luna que sa relation avec Fleur était quelque-peu chaotique. Elle aimait sa sœur, mais les deux ne s'étaient jamais comprises, comme si la nature avait voulu compenser leurs ressemblances physiques en leur attribuant des caractères opposés comme le jour et la nuit.

« Oui, j'y penserai. »

« D'accord. Tu viens manger ? »

« Je…Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

Gabrielle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, tentant d'ignorer le regard de Luna qui la suivait à travers la pièce. La jeune femme était perspicace, et Gabrielle avait peur de croiser les yeux pâles de la jeune femme. Peur que la jalousie et la confusion ne se lise dans les siens.

xXx

Gabrielle se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. Elle saisit sa baguette et jeta un rapide Tempus. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle avait lu un livre, tenté de compter les étoiles du plafond magique, fumé cinq cigarettes, et pourtant, le sommeil la fuyait comme la peste.

Les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, trop rapidement, trop violemment. Sa gorge était sèche et ses mains moites.

Elle se leva et ouvrit doucement la porte menant au séjour. A pas de loup, pour ne pas réveiller Sacha et Dylan qui dormaient sur dans le salon, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle se prépara rapidement une tasse de thé, tentant d'ignorer ses mains tremblantes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se sentait plus détendue et décida de retourner se coucher. Dans le salon, elle se figea. Quelque-chose était inhabituel. Elle écouta attentivement. Un rire étouffé jaillit du fond de la pièce. Intriguée, Gabrielle s'avança silencieusement vers la porte de la chambre de Luna et osa un coup d'œil dans l'entrebaillure.

Ce qu'elle y vit la figea sur place, cœur battant à tout rompre et gorge nouée. Luna et Sacha étaient nues, enlacées sur les draps blancs. Leurs lèvres étaient liées en un baiser passionné, leurs mains se promenaient sur le corps de l'autre, comme avides d'en découvrir la moindre forme, la moindre imperfection. Fascinée, Gabrielle regarda la main de Sacha descendre sur les seins blancs de Luna, se promener sur son ventre plat, ses hanches étroites, avant de se perdre dans les boucles blondes de son pubis. Le corps de Luna se tendit d'anticipation, ses yeux se fermèrent et sur son visage se dessinèrent les prémices du plaisir à venir.

La réalisation de ce qu'elle était en train de faire percuta Gabrielle de plein fouet. Elle recula précipitamment et fuit dans sa chambre, sans se soucier de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle voulait juste oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir, oublier le corps blanc de Luna, oublier la chaleur qui avait explosé dans le bas de son ventre comme un brasier.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et soupira, toute envie de dormir évaporée.

xXx

La senteur iodée lui rappela les vacances de son enfance, lorsqu'avec ses parents, elle marchait sur la plage et respirait les effluves grisants de l'océan.

La Chaumière aux Coquillages était nichée en haut d'une colline rocheuse, comme un champignon incongru au milieu des bruyères. Une rafale de vent glacé frappa Gabrielle, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas, laissant la bise cinglante jouer dans ses cheveux et rougir la peau sensible de ses joues, contemplant les vagues se briser sur les rochers.

« Gabrielle ! Tu es arrivée ! »

La voix joviale de Bill Weasley la fit sursauter. L'homme la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras :

« Rentre vite ! Tu vas attraper la mort à rester dehors comme ça ! »

Gabrielle sourit. Elle adorait Bill Weasley et son beau-frère le lui rendait bien.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Oui, très bon, merci. »

Gabrielle se laissa guider dans la maison.

« Gabrielle ! »

Une boule de nerf blonde comme les blés lui sauta au cou.

« Salut Victoire ! » Gabrielle étreignit sa nièce avec affection, avant de serrer contre elle la petite fille qui attendait silencieusement sa part de câlins, regardant son exubérante sœur d'un air exaspéré. Gabrielle gloussa et embrassa la rouquine: « Bonjour Dominique. »

« Salut p'tite sœur ! »

Fleur la contemplait, un sourire sur les lèvres, un tablier blanc noué autour de son ventre arrondi.

« Bonjour Fleur ! », Gabrielle embrassa sa sœur sur les deux joues. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Oh, le petit monstre me donne des coups de pieds insupportables, mais je commence à être habituée ! » Fleur rit, découvrant ses dents parfaites : « Je suis heureuse que tu vienne passer Noël avec nous. L'ambiance par là-bas doit être malsaine. Tu y passe trop de temps, Gabrielle. »

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, mais s'abstint de répondre. Elle ne souhaitait pas gâcher ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur en se disputant avec elle. Fleur n'avait jamais accepté son intérêt pour la Magie Originelle, qui, pour elle, était « une magie que tout le monde a oublié pour une bonne raison ».

xXx

Noël passa en un brouhaha de rires et d'embrassades. Gabrielle pensa beaucoup à Luna, se demandant à quoi elle occupait son Noël. L'amertume au creux de son ventre s'était transformée en nostalgie, et elle avait hâte de la revoir. Sacha lui manquait aussi, et Gabrielle se prenait à sourire en pensant à des moments partagés avec les deux jeunes femmes.

Elle finit par se persuader que son comportement des derniers jours passés dans le Somerset étaient simplement dû à son besoin de changer d'air. Seule subsistait l'étrange chaleur dans le bas du ventre, lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à penser à la nuit d'avant son départ pour les Cornouailles.

Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine et discutait avec Bill tandis que Fleur s'affairait aux fourneaux. Comme la bonne petite femme d'intérieur qu'elle était devenue. Gabrielle ressentait toujours un malaise diffus à la vue de cette femme jadis aventureuse et douée, qui ne jurait maintenant plus que par les Sorts de Ménage et écoutait Celestina Moldubec en chantonnant. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

« Alors Gabrielle ? » La voix de Bill la tira de sa rêverie. « Comment se passe ton stage chez Luna Lovegood ? »

« Très bien. Elle m'a appris plus en trois mois que je n'en ai appris en cinq ans d'université et-»

« Elle a un mari, cette…Luna ? », l'interrompit Fleur qui s'était tournée pour écouter leur conversation.

A la grande surprise de Gabrielle, Bill éclata de rire :

« Luna, avec un homme ? Aucune chance ! »

Fleur pâlit. « Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui, Luna préfère les femmes, ce n'est pas un secret. »

Un silence inconfortable s'abattit sur la pièce. Gabrielle gardait les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Lorsque Fleur reprit, son ton était dangereusement calme :

« Tu savais ça, et tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Bill, ma _petite sœur_ habite chez cette femme depuis trois mois. Si j'avais su que -»

« Que quoi ? » le ton de Bill était sec. « Luna est très talentueuse, c'est la meilleure experte en Magie des Eléments de toute l'Europe, Fleur. Gabrielle peut en apprendre beaucoup à ses côtés. Le reste ne regarde que Luna. »

« _Le reste ne regarde que Luna_? Tu t'entends un peu parler, Bill ? Jamais je n'aurais laissé partir Gabrielle si j'avais su que cette femme était lesbienne ! Ce n'est pas sain pour elle de côtoyer ça tous les jours! »

Gabrielle releva vivement la tête. « Comment-ça, pas sain pour moi ? Depuis quand tu es la mieux placée pour décider de ce qui est bon pour moi, Fleur ? »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un décide pour toi, tu en es visiblement incapable ! Ne me dis pas que tu savais, et que tu es restée là-bas ? »

La colère submergea Gabrielle. Elle se leva, posant sa tasse si brutalement que du lait se répandit sur la table. « J'ai _vingt et un ans_ , Fleur. Je suis parfaitement capable de décider de ce qui est bon pour moi. Luna est adorable, et ce qu'elle fait de sa vie privée ne me regarde pas. Et te regarde encore moins. J'apprends beaucoup à ses côtés, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire. »

Gabrielle quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Et attrapa son paquet de cigarette. L'air glacial ne la dérangea pas, et son regard se perdit dans la nuit, sentant sa colère fondre et se transformer en écœurement.

Il était temps qu'elle retourne dans le Somerset.

xXx

Lorsque Gabrielle poussa la porte de la maison de Luna le lendemain matin, elle la trouva assise à son bureau, plongée dans la lecture d'une pile de parchemins poussiéreux. Luna leva la tête et lui sourit, comme si elles s'étaient vues quelques heures auparavant.

« Joyeux Noël, Gabrielle. Tu t'es bien amusée ? »

Gabrielle haussa les épaules et embrassa Luna sur la joue. « Pas vraiment. Je me suis disputée avec Fleur. »

« Ah oui ? A propos de quoi ? »

« Je – Ce n'est pas important. »

Luna la fixa un instant, puis hocha la tête.

« Ou est Sacha ? »

« Elle répare une roue de sa roulotte qui s'est fendue à cause du gel. Dylan dors dans ma chambre. »

Gabrielle s'affala sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, écoutant Luna remuer ses parchemins. Le calme de la jeune femme lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Que penses-tu d'une petite leçon de Magie, Gabrielle ? »

Gabrielle releva la tête si brusquement qu'elle entendit un os craquer dans sa nuque.

« Maintenant ? Oui ! »

Luna rit.

« Le temps est parfait. Nous allons travailler sur l'Eau. »

Lorsqu'elles sortirent, Gabrielle retint un cri d'admiration à la vue du panorama qui s'étendait devant elles. La nuit avait été très froide, et les prés étaient couverts d'un tapis de givre qui craquait sous les pieds. Les herbes blanchies par le frimas s'agitaient doucement, et le soleil se prenait dans les gouttes gelées, faisant étinceler le paysage.

Luna s'agenouilla sur le sol, sans se préoccuper de la glace qui fondait sur son pantalon, ni du froid piquant qui rougissait sa peau pâle.

« Regarde. », murmura-t-elle. Elle étendit une main au-dessus des herbes gelées, les frôlant de sa paume. Gabrielle la vit fermer les yeux, fascinée et impatiente. La vague de chaleur qui la frappa n'avait rien à voir avec celle que la magie de Sacha avait générée. Celle de Luna était plus compacte, plus puissante, et Gabrielle pouvait presque voir la magie s'échapper de ses mains en étincelles.

Luna finit par refermer la main, et se leva. Elle prit la main de Gabrielle, et y déposa quelque-chose.

Le souffle coupé, Gabrielle découvrit une rose de glace si finement taillée qu'elle frôlait la perfection. Un rayon de soleil se reflétait en son cœur comme dans un prisme, projetant des flammèches de lumière autour d'elle.

Incapable de trouver des mots, Gabrielle saisit la main de Luna et la serra dans la sienne, juste un instant. Luna l'observa, l'air surprise, puis elle sourit et serra la main à son tour. Pendant quelques secondes, aucune des deux ne bougea, Gabrielle contemplant la rose dans son autre main. Puis Luna recula et reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien, à ton tour, maintenant. J'ai besoin de voir quelle densité de Magie t'a été attribuée. »

Gabrielle s'agenouilla lentement sur le sol, frissonnant malgré elle du froid qui enveloppa ses jambes. Elle posa la rose de glace sur le sol à ses côtés et regarda Luna d'un air interrogateur.

« Bien. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et étends tes mains devant toi. Les deux, ce sera plus facile. Tu dois te concentrer. Il faut que tu visualise une rose dans ses moindres détails. Au bout d'un moment, tu vas sentir des picotements au bout de tes doigts. Ne bouge pas, et concentre toute ta magie sur tes mains. »

Gabrielle plaça ses mains à quelques centimètres des herbes gelées et ferma les yeux. Elle concentra tout son esprit sur l'image d'une rose, la délicatesse de son bouton, les nervures parcourant les pétales, sa douceur soyeuse.

La sensation la prit par surprise et elle manqua d'ouvrir les yeux. Un fourmillement parcourait ses doigts. Se rappelant des consignes de Luna, elle se concentra sur ces fourmillements, sans perdre de vue l'image de la rose. Soudain, tout parut évident. Les picotements s'étendirent dans tout son corps, comme des milliers de petites décharges électriques. La Magie s'échappait d'elle en vagues régulières, chaleureuses, et Gabrielle entendit Luna pousser une exclamation.

Ouvrant les yeux, Gabrielle fixa son œuvre, ébahie.

Sortant de la terre, un rosier de glace entrelaçait ses épines et ses fleurs sous le soleil froid de décembre.


	5. Janvier: Le Feu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

Janvier arriva sur la pointe des pieds. Les averses avaient petit à petit été remplacées par un froid revigorant qui pâlissait le paysage et rendait la terre dure comme la roche. Gabrielle apprenait peu à peu à contrôler le pouvoir de l'eau. Avec Luna et Sacha, elle fit naître et s'évaporer des flaques, créa des vagues dans des ruisseaux, puisa au plus profond de la terre une eau pure, limpide et glaciale.

La vie semblait en pause, figée dans les méandres d'un hiver trop long. Luna et Sacha n'avaient rien perdu de leur complicité, mais la jalousie amère de Gabrielle s'était peu à peu transformée en affection teintée de mélancolie. La nuit, parfois, elle rêvait du corps de Luna offert sur un lit, ouvert à ses baisers et à son désir. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, moite et essoufflée, elle laissait sa main glisser sous les couvertures et lui donner un plaisir coupable.

C'était une de ces nuits ou le repos se refusait à elle, ouvrant la boîte de Pandore de ses pensées délictueuses qui la torturaient sans répit. Elle était assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité.

A tâtons, elle sortit de sa chambre, décidée à marcher jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sortit sur le perron, elle s'arrêta net, abasourdie.

Tout d'abord, elle crut que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Mais l'éclat bleu qui luisait dans le jardin, au lieu de disparaître, s'illumina plus vivement, comme conscient d'être regardé. Plissant les yeux, Gabrielle s'approcha. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Sacha qui se découpait dans l'obscurité. Celle-ci était assise à même le sol, jambes croisées, et contemplait une boule de flammes flottant au-dessus de sa tête, imperturbable. Gabrielle s'arrêta, incertaine, n'osant pas briser le calme de la scène en prenant la parole, ne désirant pas effrayer Sacha qui n'avait visiblement aucune idée qu'elle était là.

« C'est un feu follet. »

Gabrielle sursauta en entendant la voix de Sacha. Celle-ci n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Gabrielle s'assit sur l'herbe et leva la tête vers le phénomène. Des flammes bleues, flottant à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol, brillaient d'un éclat pâle. Curieusement, très peu de chaleur s'en dégageait, et pas la moindre fumée ne s'élevait dans l'air.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait ? » demanda Gabrielle à voix basse, pour ne pas briser le moment.

« Ma magie, plutôt. De tous les éléments, le feu est mon préféré. »

Elle se tut et tendit la main devant Gabrielle. Au creux de sa paume apparut une minuscule flammèche qui frémit au contact du vent.

« Tu vois, chaque personne pratiquant le Magie Originelle a un élément qui s'accorde le mieux avec sa personnalité. Le feu est imprévisible. Tu vois ce feu follet ? J'l'ai créé, mais je saurais pas te dire à quel moment il va s'éteindre, ni quelles proportions il va atteindre.»

Comme pour lui donner raison, la boule de flammes bleutées vacilla un instant, puis s'éteignit sans un bruit. L'obscurité retomba, et Sacha se tut un instant. Quand elle reprit, sa voix était un peu rauque.

« Ce matin, lorsque je me suis levée, j'avais ce truc dans la poitrine, ce truc qui me pousse à partir, ce feu follet qui s'réveille. L'envie d'aller toujours plus loin. »

Elle se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Gabrielle.

« Passe une bonne nuit, ma belle. »

Gabrielle resta longtemps assise dans le noir. Le lendemain matin, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir passé une nuit paisible. Elle s'étira longuement, laissant les dernières miettes de sommeil s'enfuir, puis se leva.

Elle trouva le séjour vide. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se servit une tasse de café et sortit. Luna était sur la terrasse, l'épaule appuyée sur la colonne, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Luna ? »

Un sourire faible étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, mais elle ne répondit pas.

« Ou sont Sacha et Dylan ? »

Cette-fois, Luna répondit, d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« Ils sont partis. »

Gabrielle se figea. La phrase que Sacha avait prononcée la veille venait de prendre tout son sens. J'avais ce truc dans la poitrine, ce truc qui me pousse à partir.

« Oh, Luna, je suis désolée… »

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme, mais son sourire s'élargit. Elle secoua doucement la tête, et lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix était plus ferme.

« Ne le sois pas. Sacha veut être libre. Elle ne pouvait l'être en restant ici. »

« A quoi sert d'être libre, si il faut renoncer à ceux que l'on aime ? »

Gabrielle se sentit rougir. La question avait jailli d'elle-même, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à l'en empêcher. Luna tourna un regard pensif et sérieux vers elle.

« La liberté nécessite parfois des sacrifices, Gabrielle. »

xXx

« Luna ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais apprendre la magie du feu. »

Luna posa son parchemin, mais ne tourna pas la tête vers Gabrielle. Lorsqu'elle répondit, sa voix était calme et indifférente.

« Le feu est le plus difficile des éléments. Il peut être très dangereux s'il est mal contrôlé. Es-tu certaine d'en être capable ? »

Gabrielle baissa les yeux. Trois jours avaient passé depuis le départ de Sacha et Dylan, et elle voyait encore la flamme bleutée, sa beauté farouche et imprévisible. Elle sentait la magie palpiter en elle, impatiente, écorchant son esprit, dénudant ses nerfs à vif.

« Je suis prête. »

Luna haussa un sourcil au ton ferme de Gabrielle, mais elle ne commenta pas. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. La jeune femme était devenue plus silencieuse depuis le départ de Sacha, comme si elle chérissait au fond d'elle le souvenir de son amante. Gabrielle sentit la jalousie revenir au grand galop, plus vive qu'auparavant. Elle avait envie de hurler, de hurler à Luna qu'elle était là, de la forcer à la voir, de faire disparaître l'absence dans son regard qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle serra les dents, laissant la vague de colère affluer et refluer comme elle le faisait toujours. Laisser place à une amertume qui lui n'était que trop familière, qui nichait dans sa poitrine comme un serpent satisfait.

Luna ne voyait rien. Luna, si sensible aux émotions des autres, était devenue aveugle à la rage contenue de Gabrielle.

Luna se leva et sortit, suivie par son apprentie. Elles marchèrent sans échanger un mot, jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne insoutenable pour Gabrielle. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent enfin, Luna étendit sa paume. Après quelques secondes, une petite flamme s'en échappa, frémissant doucement sous la brise. Luna ne cilla pas, bien que la chaleur dégagée par la flamme soit évidente. Là où une brûlure aurait dû apparaître, la peau restait intacte, pâle et rendue translucide par la clarté de la flammèche. La scène était si semblable à la veille du départ de Sacha que Gabrielle ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine.

«La première expérience avec la magie du Feu est difficile. Cet élément fait appel aux émotions les plus profondes. Il s'en nourrit, les attise et les fait remonter à la surface. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu parviennes à faire naître une flamme à ta première tentative. C'est très rare. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et attendit les instructions.

« Le principe est assez semblable que celui de l'eau. Tu dois te concentrer, visualiser une flamme. La suite, tu la connais déjà. Chaque personne réagit différemment à la Magie du Feu. Ne panique pas si tu te sens mal. Contente-toi d'ouvrir les yeux et de laisser la magie refluer. »

Gabrielle s'assit sur le sol. Elle tenta en vain de faire le vide dans son esprit. Tendant une main qu'elle savait tremblante devant elle, elle visualisa une minuscule flamme, et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur elle. La flamme vacilla, comme agitée par un vent chimérique.

Soudain, tout bascula.

Elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir. D'abord dans sa poitrine, puis s'étendant dans tout son corps, de plus en plus puissante. Dans son esprit, la flamme grossit, gonfla. La chaleur devint brûlure

Un murmure naquit au fond d'elle, un flot continu de mots amers, s'imprimant dans son cerveau comme une coulée de lave nuisible.

_Elle ne te voit pas. Elle ne te verra jamais. Elle ne t'aimera jamais. Personne ne t'aimera jamais. Tu es mauvaise._

La colère et la rancœur la submergèrent. Sa peau brûlait.

La flamme devint brasier, destructrice. Ses paumes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Le grondement du feu devint plus présent, plus réel. Soudain, derrière le bruit assourdissant, elle entendit un hurlement épouvanté. La réalisation la frappa comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine.

_Luna._

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ne vit que du feu.

Du feu, partout. Un mur de feu l'entourait, impitoyable. La fureur qui l'habitait fut remplacée par la terreur. Elle voulut appeler Luna, mais seul un cri étranglé sortit de sa gorge. Les braises jaillissaient, brûlantes, s'acharnant sur ses bras nus.

_De l'eau_. Il lui fallait de l'eau. Gabrielle se jeta au sol, le corps secoué de spasmes paniqués. Elle posa ses paumes à plat sur la terre brûlante et ferma les yeux.

_De l'eau. De l'eau. Il me faut de l'eau. J'ai besoin d'eau._

Les picotements familiers traversèrent le bout de ses doigts, calmant ses tremblements. La panique reflua. La Magie l'apaisait, la berçait, comme une mère console son enfant. Elle sentit l'eau couler sur son corps, l'envelopper.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

L'éclat agressif des flammes avait disparu, rendant sa place au crépuscule. Elle sentit Luna tomber à genoux à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête avec difficulté. Luna la serra contre elle, entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Gabrielle sentit les sanglots agiter la poitrine de son amie, sa bouche bouger contre sa joue, elle entendit sa voix brisée :

« _Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée…_ »

Gabrielle voulut la consoler, lui dire que tout était de sa faute à elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, les ténèbres l'assaillirent et l'emportèrent avec elles.


	6. Février: L'Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

_« …incompréhensible… guérison… »_

Ce fut une voix inconnue qui tira Gabrielle du sommeil. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Le plafond de sa chambre l'accueillit, rassurant dans sa familiarité.

La voix d'un homme la fit sursauter.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Un visage se pencha sur elle. De grosses lunettes rondes, un visage creusé de rides, des sourcils broussailleux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler, mais sa gorge desséchée la rappela à l'ordre.

L'homme l'aida à se redresser et approcha un verre d'eau de sa bouche.

« Bois ça. Doucement, ne t'étouffe pas. »

Gabrielle obtempéra et ne put retenirr un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'eau froide calma sa gorge irritée.

« Gabrielle. »

La voix de Luna était tremblante et enrouée, et Gabrielle détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas voir Luna, elle ne voulait pas se trouver face à sa propre culpabilité. Elle avait failli tuer la jeune femme. A cette pensée, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle prit une inspiration tremblotante, déterminée à ne pas céder à l'envie de pleurer comme une adolescente en faute.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son menton et la força à tourner la tête. Luna était pâle, les yeux rougis et cernés. Gabrielle ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle éclata en sanglots.

« _Luna_ , je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

Luna lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

« Non, Gabrielle, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. La Magie du Feu est la plus difficile. Si j'avais passé plus de temps avec toi ces derniers temps, j'aurais remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal… » Les yeux de Luna s'étaient aussi emplis de larmes. « C'est à moi de m'excuser, Gabrielle. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je me suis comportée de façon terriblement égoïste depuis ton arrivée. Je… »

Luna se tut et regarda Gabrielle d'un air suppliant, le menton tremblant.

Gabrielle, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça, hocha faiblement la tête. Un raclement de gorge sonore les fit sursauter.

« Allons, allons, mesdames, vous vous embrasserez plus tard. » Gabrielle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. L'homme continua d'un ton bourru. « Luna, tu devras t'assurer que la jeune fille prend bien les potions que je lui ai prescrites, et ce, tous les jours pendant deux semaines. Celle-ci – il agita une grosse fiole contenant un liquide violet –aidera à stabiliser sa magie après le choc subi et celle-ci –il pointa du doigt une bouteille opaque posée sur la table de nuit –facilitera la guérison d'éventuelles blessures internes. »

Il agita le doigt en direction de Gabrielle d'un air sévère.

« Tu as été extrêmement chanceuse, jeune fille. Ta Magie Originelle t'a guérie sans aide extérieure. C'est très rare, et ne t'attends pas à ce que ça arrive tous les jours. La prochaine fois, tes jolis bras ne s'en sortiront pas sans cicatrices. » Gabrielle observa ses bras qui, en effet, ne portaient pas une trace des brûlures qu'elle avait subies. « On ne plaisante pas avec la Magie des Eléments, bon sang de bois. » bougonna l'homme dans sa barbe.

Luna se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. L'homme eut l'air stupéfait et un peu gêné. Il tapota maladroitement le dos de Luna.

« Allons, allons. Tout va bien, elle ne risque plus rien. Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, ma jolie. »

Luna le lâcha et laissa échapper un rire tremblant.

« Merci beaucoup Spencer, merci pour tout. Je te revaudrai ça. »

« Mais non, gamine, mais non. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais besoin de rien. Je reviendrai dans deux semaines pour vérifier quelques petites choses. »

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la porte. Il se tourna vers Gabrielle.

« Pas de Magie Originelle pendant ces deux semaines, jeune fille. Et pour l'amour du ciel, résous tes problèmes en parlant, pas en balançant des boules de feu ! »

Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'expression outrée du vieil homme.

« Promis ! » répondit-elle.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, le silence retomba sur la pièce. Gabrielle prit une grande inspiration.

« Luna, je – » Luna leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Chut… nous aurons tout le temps de parler durant ces deux semaines. Ne te force pas à me donner des explications. Je sais être patiente. Je vais nous préparer à manger. Je suis allée te racheter des cigarettes quand Spencer s'occupait de toi. Elles sont dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête, incapable de formuler à voix haute toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait. Luna dût la percevoir quand même, car elle lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser sur le front, un geste à la fois si chaste et si intime Gabrielle sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et son cœur s'emballer.

« Repose-toi, Gabrielle. Je te réveillerai quand tout sera prêt. »

Elle sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. Gabrielle, incapable de se rendormir, tenta de chasser de son esprit les évènements de la veille. La culpabilité qui l'avait désertée l'espace de quelques minutes revint la frapper en plein fouet. Elle avait failli tuer Luna, la personne qui était devenue –sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte –une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, souriant lorsqu'elle vit les paquets de cigarettes soigneusement rangés dans le fond. Luna était si différente de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées auparavant… A la fois attentive et lointaine, vulnérable et solide. Elle possédait cette aura de calme qui l'éloignait du reste du monde, sans l'en couper totalement. Gabrielle songea qu'elle avait manqué de causer la perte de cette femme magnifique, et son estomac se retourna.

Elle alluma une cigarette sans se soucier d'ouvrir la fenêtre. L'âcreté de la fumée lui fit tourner la tête l'espace d'une seconde, mais la sensation s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la laissant légèrement étourdie.

Ce soir-là, en contemplant les volutes blancs de la fumée de sa cigarette, Gabrielle décida que plus jamais elle ne ferait de mal à Luna Lovegood.

xXx

« Mon père était directeur du Chicaneur.»

Un doux sourire étirait les lèvres de Luna. La jeune femme était allongée sur le tapis, le visage éclairé par les flammes de la cheminée. Couchée sur le ventre, Gabrielle contemplait le foyer, tentant de réprimer les souvenirs que le spectacle évoquait en elle. Elle tourna la tête pour observer Luna, qui venait juste de briser le silence de la soirée. Une expression énigmatique flottait sur son visage.

« C'est quoi Le _Chicaneur_ ? »

« Un journal. C'était le travail de toute sa vie. Mon père…mon père était un utopiste. Tout le monde le prenait pour un doux dingue, et il l'était probablement, à certain niveau. Mais il croyait en l'humanité, et il m'a transmis cette foi. Lorsqu'il est mort, l'année dernière, son journal s'est éteint avec lui. »

« Et ta mère ? »

Luna se tut longuement. Gabrielle commençait à penser qu'elle ne répondrait pas à la question lorsqu'elle reprit d'une voix paisible.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. Je me rappelle peu d'elle, mais je me souviens d'une femme très douce. Mon père l'aimait à la folie. Elle était brillante, vraiment, mais elle passait son temps à faire des expériences sans se soucier de se protéger. Elle était beaucoup trop distraite pour ça. Un jour, alors que je jouais dans le salon, j'ai entendu une explosion. Lorsque je suis allée voir dans son atelier, elle était sur le sol, morte. »

Le sang de Gabrielle se figea dans ses veines.

« Oh, Luna, je suis désolée… »

Luna tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne suis pas triste, tu sais. Je l'ai été pendant longtemps, mais je sais qu'elle a été heureuse. Beaucoup de gens vivent une très longue vie, sans jamais connaître le bonheur. Ma mère a eu cette chance. »

Gabrielle contempla le profil de Luna, pensive.

« Je suis heureuse. »

Luna tourna la tête vers elle avec une expression de surprise ravie.

« Vraiment ? »

Gabrielle hocha la tête en silence. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Luna.

« Si tu es heureuse, que s'est-il passé la semaine dernière ?» Elle soupira, « Gabrielle, que s'est-il passé avec ta Magie ? Il est temps que nous en parlions. Je ne pourrai pas t'aider si tu ne t'ouvres pas. »

Gabrielle se figea. Jusqu'ici, le sujet avait été soigneusement évité, et elle avait nourri l'espoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur le tapis.

« Je… »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer la masse des émotions qui bourdonnaient dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Luna. La jeune femme fixait le plafond d'un air concentré, comme si elle avait devant elle une énigme particulièrement difficile. La lumière émanant de la cheminée s'accrochait dans les boucles lâches de ses cheveux, et les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux limpides. Sans réfléchir, Gabrielle posa sa main sur la joue de Luna. L'espace de quelques secondes, la jeune femme ne bougea pas, le regard toujours perdu dans les méandres des branches couvrant le plafond. Puis, lentement, elle tourna la tête vers Gabrielle, sans que son expression ne perde son intensité recueillie. Gabrielle ne put retenir un soupir surpris lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de Luna. Les yeux de Luna, si bleus, si transparents, si lumineux. _Je pourrais me noyer dans ces yeux_ , songea Gabrielle.

Son cœur accéléra subitement, et une bouffée de détermination la prit par surprise. Si elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à Luna avec des mots, elle le ferait par ses gestes.

Sans se laisser le temps de penser à ce qu'elle allait faire, elle prit une profonde inspiration, se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Luna, à peine un frôlement, à peine un baiser. Durant une seconde, plus rien ne bougea. Le cœur de Gabrielle marqua une halte. Les crépitements du feu se perdirent dans un bourdonnement de silence. Le monde était réduit à ses lèvres posées sur celle de Luna, immobiles, chaudes.

Luna répondit au baiser.

Le monde se remit abruptement en marche, tournant sur lui-même comme une toupie. Alors que la jeune femme posait le bout de ses doigts sur la nuque de Gabrielle, celle-ci sentit les picotements familiers de la Magie qui traversait son corps comme un courant électrique. Gabrielle ne s'inquiéta pas. La vague de Magie la submergea, à la fois rassurante et fébrile, tournoyant dans sa poitrine. Sans réfléchir, Gabrielle déplia ses paumes, laissa la Magie s'en évader sans retenue, et une rafale gifla ses joues sans douleur, comme une caresse un peu trop prononcée. La sensation qui l'envahit la fit presque suffoquer par sa puissance. Elle était complète, comme si une pièce du puzzle de ses émotions venait de se remettre à sa place. Et soudain, tout était clair.

Elle quitta à regret les lèvres de Luna. La jeune femme avait les joues rouges, ses yeux bleus à demi clos. La rafale se transforma en brise, effleura sa peau comme des doigts invisibles, et une sensation de plénitude grisante l'envahit.

« Je crois que tu viens de trouver ton élément, Gabrielle. »

Gabrielle hocha lentement la tête, sans un mot, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Dans la cheminée, les flammes frémirent, agitées par un souffle invisible.


	7. Février: L'air (Partie II)

Sa peau était blanche. Gabrielle mordit doucement dans le cou offert de Luna. Un soupir surpris la récompensa. Une offrande. Elle ne ressentait aucune nervosité, aucune appréhension. La tête dans le creux du cou de Luna, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant à sa place. La complétude qu'elle avait ressentie auparavant s'était démultipliée, la baignant dans une émotion chaleureuse.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, papillonnèrent l'une sur l'autre avant de se fondre avec ferveur. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent sans hésitation.

A travers le tissu fin de sa chemise de nuit, Gabrielle sentait la peau de Luna, le battement rapide de son cœur. La chaleur qui brûlait dans son ventre s'étendit dans tout son corps, une vague de désir jusqu'ici réprimée, cachée honteusement dans le creux de ses draps, enfermée à double tour dans sa boîte de Pandore. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait tout. Elle dévora Luna du regard, se délectant de ses joues rougies, de ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et ses pupilles dilatées. Ses yeux assombris par le désir lui souriaient.

_Si belle, si parfaite. Si longtemps._

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à voix haute que lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Luna s'écarquiller. Elle se figea, le cœur battant à toute allure, attendant un rejet plein de pitié et un sourire triste.

Les lèvres de Luna effacèrent ses doutes d'un baiser fiévreux, ses mains quittèrent les siennes pour glisser d'un mouvement fluide sous le coton de sa chemise.

Gabrielle frissonna. Les mains de Luna semblaient brûlantes, caressant pour la première fois son corps sans obstacle. Elles glissèrent le long de ses hanches, remontèrent, se faisant plus légère. Comme une interrogation à laquelle Gabrielle répondit d'un sourire tremblant.

Un gémissement surpris lui échappa lorsque les mains remontèrent, se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Saisie d'un vertige, elle retint sa respiration. On l'avait déjà touchée, embrassée. Jamais le désir n'avait été aussi fulgurant, aussi puissant. La respiration irrégulière de Luna frôlait son oreille, et son corps entier frissonnait. Le doigt de Luna effleurant son sein suffisait à son corps pour se tendre convulsivement.

Lorsque les mains de Luna descendirent le long de son ventre, traçant de sinueuses courbes, le temps se brouilla. Le monde de Gabrielle se réduisit aux centimètres de peau touchés par ces doigts légers. Elle n'était plus que cette masse de nerfs haletante, torturée entre l'envie de figer cet instant à jamais et celle de supplier pour _plus, plus fort, plus bas._

Luna, rit doucement contre sa peau, et le souffle acheva de briser les résistances de Gabrielle. Elle saisit aveuglément la main et la guida, retenant un gémissement de soulagement lorsque Luna mit fin à ses tourments, lorsqu'elle décida de mettre fin à la douce frustration qui bourdonnait sous chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Dans la cheminée, les flammes s'agitaient, troublées par la rafale.

xXx

L'herbe du pré dansait. Gabrielle dansait avec elle. Elle tournoyait dans un océan de sensations. Elle n'était plus qu'un courant électrique, qu'un nerf au milieu d'un monde dans lequel tout se perdait. Elle s'élança, courant à en perdre haleine, les joues sillonnées par des larmes dont elle ignorait la raison. Sa peau fut labourée par le souffle. Il pénétra sa peau fine, jouant dans son corps la plus douce des mélodies. Il la secoua, la laissant essoufflée et hilare.

Heureuse.

L'air léchait sa peau, la saluant, la caressant en un frisson. Le frisson originel. Celui de la fin de sa vie, celui de son début. Elle savait. Les vérités futiles retrouvaient leur place dans l'oubli. Elle possédait à présent l'ultime connaissance. Celle à laquelle elle désirait consacrer sa vie, celle qui lui avait semblé si complexe et si inquiétante auparavant et qui, à présent, lui murmurait des promesses.

Liberté.

Elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe humide, sans se soucier du froid mordant. Autour d'elle, la rafale était assourdissante. Elle n'eut pas peur. Elle laissa les méandres invisibles caresser son corps, se nourrir de sa magie. Le monde n'était plus immense et effrayant, le monde n'était plus une fourmilière grouillante et dangereuse.

Le monde était à portée de main, au creux de sa paume tournée vers le ciel. Le monde était dans une herbe agitée par le vent, dans un bruissement d'ailes fendant l'air.

Un poids dont elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais mesuré l'ampleur quitta soudain ses épaules.

Pour la première fois, Gabrielle n'eut plus peur de vivre.


	8. Mars: La Terre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

Le mois de mars s'installa lentement. Au fur et à mesure que se rallongeaient les journées, la nature renaissait sous le soleil timide du début de printemps.

Gabrielle était heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire de longues marches dans la campagne. La pureté de l'air ne cessait jamais de la surprendre. Ses promenades la menaient jusqu'au cœur de la forêt, dans ces clairières qui irradiaient de magie Originelle.

Luna lui avait conté les cérémonies druidiques qui y avaient lieu. Elle avait écouté, fascinée, les histoires de ces hommes qui se réunissaient pour vénérer les forces de la nature, leur compréhension intime des nerfs de la Magie des Eléments.

Les légendes l'avaient captivée. Luna avait passé des soirées entières à parler, à la place qui leur était devenue rituelle, allongée sur le tapis devant la cheminée. De sa voix douce, elle contait les faits d'armes de Maëve, la reine mythique de l'Irlande et ses pouvoirs légendaires. Gabrielle écoutait, subjuguée par la voix expressive de son amante.

Les journées passaient ainsi, toutes différentes les unes aux autres. Parfois, les deux jeunes femmes étudiaient ensemble les textes et grimoires anciens sauvegardés par Luna. Ensemble, elles tournaient avec révérence les pages fines et jaunies qui avaient traversé les siècles.

Parfois encore, Gabrielle partait le matin et ne revenait que tard le soir, pour trouver Luna endormie sur le canapé. Ces soirs-là, elle tirait une couverture sur les épaules de la jeune femme et allait se glisser entre les draps frais de son propre lit.

Elle aimait l'imprévisibilité. Ces derniers mois n'avaient vu aucune routine s'installer. Elles vivaient au jour le jour, prêtes à se plier aux envies soudaines, aux leçons de magie spontanées et aux aléas de la vie.

Luna était incroyable. Gabrielle se nourrissait de ses connaissances sans fin sur la nature et la magie, mais restait parfois perplexe devant certaines remarques insensées de son amante. Avec affection, elle remarquait de nouvelles petites excentricités chez la jeune femme.

Luna se donnait corps et âme à ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle racontait, son visage calme s'animait, révélait une ribambelle d'émotions et Gabrielle, le souffle coupé, en oubliait parfois de l'écouter pour se perdre dans la contemplation du livre ouvert qu'était le regard de la jeune femme.

Lorsque, à la fin de la journée, elles se donnaient l'une à l'autre, Luna s'abandonnait. Dans l'obscurité du crépuscule, leurs corps se cherchaient avec fièvre. Gabrielle ne cessait d'apprendre. Apprendre à prendre et à donner du plaisir, du plaisir comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti, celui qui la secouait jusqu'au plus profond de son corps, qui réveillait des sensations jusqu'ici ignorées.

xXx

Une nuit, Gabrielle se réveilla en sursaut. La chambre était encore sombre, mais le plafond étoilé baignait la pièce d'une douce lueur. La jeune femme écouta la respiration régulière de Luna à ses côtés. Celle-ci dormait, recroquevillée en position fœtale. Une mèche de cheveux blonds chatouillait son nez, et Gabrielle retint un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit Luna froncer du nez, gênée par la sensation. Elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans le sommeil lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. Deux yeux perçants et sombres lui renvoyèrent son regard. Elle se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant, retenant à grand peine un cri de terreur. Plissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que les yeux ronds appartenaient à un magnifique hibou au plumage gris. Tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, elle tendit la main vers l'oiseau, qui la laissa stoïquement décrocher le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Avec un hululement satisfait, il reprit son envol.

Gabrielle saisit sa baguette et murmura un Lumos, un peu étonnée de l'étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait maintenant en utilisant la magie alchimique.

Elle constata avec surprise que la lettre lui était destinée. L'inquiétude l'envahit. Depuis son arrivée dans le Somerset, elle n'avait reçu que peu de courriers, et l'écriture qui ornait le parchemin de celui-ci ne lui était que vaguement familière. La lettre était datée d'une semaine, et lorsque Gabrielle la parcourut, son appréhension se transforma en excitation.

_Gabrielle,_

_Fleur vient d'accoucher. C'est un petit garçon._

_Nous aimerions te le présenter. Si Luna est d'accord, notre porte t'est ouverte._

_A bientôt,_

_Bill Weasley_

La petite exclamation de surprise qu'elle poussa à la lecture de la missive réveilla Luna. Celle-ci s'assit sur le lit et la fixa de ses grands yeux étonnés, l'air aussi lucide qu'en pleine journée.

Gabrielle lui tendit la lettre, et observa le visage de Luna alors qu'elle la parcourait. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, un sourire paisible étirait ses lèvres.

« Quand pars-tu ?, » demanda-t-elle simplement.

xXx

Gabrielle arriva chez sa sœur sur les coups de dix heures. Le temps s'était dégradé, et d'énormes nuages menaçaient d'éclater au-dessus de sa tête. Sans un regard pour l'océan déchaîné sous ses pieds, elle poussa la porte du cottage.

Elle fut frappée par le silence qui y régnait.

« Gabrielle ? »

La voix de Bill Weasley brisa le calme irréel qui baignait la maison. Gabrielle se tourna pour trouver son beau-frère appuyé contre un mur, un sourire fatigué mais rayonnant sur les lèvres. Gabrielle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Après un moment de surprise, Bill lui rendit son étreinte avec affection.

« Comment va Fleur ? Et le bébé ? »

« Louis va très bien. Quand à Fleur…, » son visage s'assombrit un peu, « elle est épuisée. Elle n'a fait presque que dormir cette semaine. »

Gabrielle sentit l'inquiétude de son beau-frère. Elle tenta un sourire rassurant, mais l'anxiété lui serrait la gorge. Elle avait beau souvent se disputer avec sa sœur, il n'empêchait qu'elle l'aimait, et les mots de Bill l'inquiétaient. Elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Louis…comme notre grand-père. »

Bill acquiesça d'un signe de tête en étouffant un bâillement

«Fleur dort encore pour le moment. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir les filles en haut ? Je suis certain qu'elles seront ravies de te revoir. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l'escalier.

« Gabrielle ! »

L'appel de Bill la fit se retourner.

« Merci d'être venue, » dit-il, l'expression impénétrable, « cela signifie beaucoup pour Fleur. Pour nous tous. »

Emue par la déclaration spontanée, Gabrielle sourit à Bill.

Elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Victoire et Dominique. Elle réprima un sourire lorsqu'elle vit les deux petites filles jouer précautionneusement, soucieuses de ne pas faire de bruit. Dominique était une petite fille posée, presque silencieuse, mais pour Victoire, c'était sans nul doute un effort quasi-surhumain.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, les visages des deux sœurs s'illuminèrent. Victoire se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers Gabrielle.

« Gaby ! Tu es venue voir Louis ? »

« Oui, Victoire. »

La petite fille la regarda un instant, puis se pencha vers elle et lui annonça d'un ton de conspirateur :

« Il est vraiment pas beau, tu verrais ! Il est tout rouge et il n'a même pas de cheveux ! Tu te rends compte ? Je l'ai dit à papa, et papa a dit que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps. Mais ça s'est pas arrangé. Et puis, il est pas marrant, il fait que dormir et pleurer et manger et –»

« Hola, du calme Vic, » rit Gabrielle en serrant sa nièce contre elle, « Louis n'est encore qu'un petit bébé ! C'est normal qu'il ne fasse pas grand-chose de ses journées ! »

Victoire ouvrit de grands yeux et se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu crois que j'étais comme lui, avant ?, » murmura-t-elle.

Gabrielle se mordilla les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'expression effarée de sa nièce.

« Je ne crois pas, je le _sais_ ! Je t'ai vue quand tu avais l'âge de Louis, et crois-moi, tu n'étais pas plus grande que ça, » répondit-elle en écartant les mains. L'expression de Victoire passa d'abasourdie à horrifiée.

Gabrielle sentit une petite main tirer sa manche et se tourna vers Dominique.

« Bonjour, Gaby-elle, » dit-elle en tendant les bras pour réclamer sa part de câlins. Gabrielle obtempéra de bon cœur, soulevant le poids plume pour la porter sur sa hanche.

« Salut Domino, » répondit-elle, amusée de voir la petite fille grimacer au surnom.

« Tu ne peux plus m'appeler Domino. Je suis grande maintenant. J'ai six ans et demi, tu sais ! »

« Tiens donc ! Si tu es si grande, tu es trop grande pour que je te porte, alors ? »

Elle fit mine de poser la petite fille, qui s'agrippa à elle.

« Non Gaby ! J'ai changé d'avis ! J'ai décidé que tu avais le droit de m'appeler Domino, » clama-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Gabrielle serra la petite main de sa nièce.

« D'accord, Domino, » murmura-t-elle.

xXx

Le soir venu, Gabrielle se retrouva seule dans la petite cuisine. Elle avait passé la journée à jouer avec ses nièces et à bercer le petit Louis, fascinée par la fragilité du nourrisson. Fleur n'avait pas fait son apparition de la journée.

Gabrielle alluma une cigarette et se posta à la fenêtre, profitant de la tiédeur orageuse de la soirée. Elle laissa son esprit naviguer au gré des vents à peine perceptibles qui secouaient l'air lourd d'électricité. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait presque atteindre la petite cabane au milieu de nulle part. Pouvait presque ressentir les vibrations du cœur battant de Luna.

Au loin.

Gabrielle étouffa un soupir. Luna lui manquait déjà, et cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'elle était loin d'elle. Elle se demanda avec un pincement au cœur ce qu'elle ressentirait lorsqu'il serait temps pour elle de retourner en France pour terminer ses études. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de repousser la question dans un coin de son esprit.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas légers derrière elle, et elle sursauta lorsque sa sœur s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir, sœurette, » murmura Fleur d'une voix enrouée. Gabrielle se tourna vers sa sœur et son inquiétude la reprit de plus belle. Fleur avait les traits tirés et la peau pâle, l'air épuisée.

« Fleur, comment vas-tu ? »

Sa sœur tenta un sourire, et soupira.

« J'ai connu mieux. Je suis fatiguée. Mettre au monde un enfant n'a rien d'un parcours de santé. Et toi ? »

Gabrielle sourit.

« Je vais très bien. »

« Comment se passe ta formation avec…Luna ? »

Gabrielle se tendit.

« Très bien. »

« Gabrielle…as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu feras plus tard ? Lorsque tu auras validé ta thèse ? As-tu pensé à étudier un vrai métier ? »

Gabrielle sentit l'agacement poindre en elle.

« J'aime ce que je fais, Fleur, » répondit-elle d'un ton sec, « J'ai l'intention d'en faire mon métier. Je veux faire comme Luna. »

Fleur recula de quelques pas.

« Gabrielle, je souhaite simplement le meilleur pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas vivre comme elle, c'est une fantasque ! »

Gabrielle écrasa rageusement sa cigarette sur la pierre, la jeta au loin et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Arrête ! Arrête de parler d'elle comme ça ! C'est quoi ton problème, Fleur ? Depuis que j'ai commencé mes études, tu n'as eu de cesse que de me rappeler à quel point je te déçois ! »

Fleur pâlit.

« Gabrielle, non… »

Gabrielle la coupa.

« Tu sais quoi, Fleur ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ton avis m'est bien égal. Luna est une femme merveilleuse. Elle m'a appris tout ce que je sais, elle m'a fait découvrir qui j'étais vraiment.»

Fleur écarquilla les yeux.

« Qui tu étais v… Oh, _Gabrielle_ …Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? »

« C'est ce que tu penses, et c'est bien plus que ça ! Que ça te plaise ou non, Fleur, Luna est quelqu'un de bien et…et je l'aime ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je…je te déteste ! »

Elle tourna les talons, ignorant les appels de sa sœur et sortit de la maison. Le cœur battant, elle essuya les larmes rageuses qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et marcha. Elle marcha ce qui lui sembla être des heures, le long de la côte, laissant les vents l'apaiser, caresser sa peau.

Peu à peu, sa colère s'éteignit, laissant place à une culpabilité amère. Je te déteste, avait-elle craché au visage de Fleur. C'était faux, bien sûr. Fleur, toute différente qu'elle était de Gabrielle, était sa sœur, celle qui l'avait toujours protégée, celle qui avait toujours été là pour l'agacer, dans les bras de laquelle elle avait pleuré son premier chagrin d'amour. Sa sœur si courageuse, qui avait été sélectionnée pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Qui avait fait la guerre aux côtés de son mari pour assurer un avenir vivable à ses futurs enfants.

Elle reprit lentement le chemin du cottage.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir la lumière de la cuisine allumée. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea.

Fleur était assise à la table, une tasse de thé devant elle. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis et ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement pour les dégager.

Fleur fixait la vapeur qui s'élevait de sa tasse en volutes blancs. Bien qu'il eût été très improbable qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, elle ne fit pas un geste indiquant qu'elle savait que Gabrielle était entrée. Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sans prononcer un mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas comment réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne savait pas comment réparer le mal que Fleur lui avait fait.

« Je t'ai toujours enviée, tu sais. »

La voix de Fleur, inhabituellement éraillée, la fit sursauter. Celle-ci avait tourné la tête vers elle et la fixait de ses yeux bleus, une lueur suppliante dans le regard.

Gabrielle s'avança lentement dans la cuisine et tira la chaise qui faisait face à celle de Fleur. Celle-ci ne la quitta pas des yeux. Lorsque Gabrielle fut assise, Fleur soupira et se frotta les yeux en un geste fatigué.

« Tu as toujours été l'impulsive, » reprit-elle, « tout le monde me disait que j'étais trop terre-à-terre. Je t'ai toujours enviée ta capacité à rêver, à agir selon tes envies, sans te soucier de ce que les autres pensent. »

Gabrielle ne répondit pas, sentant que sa sœur n'en avait pas terminé. En effet, après plusieurs minutes, elle baissa les yeux vers sa tasse.

« J'ai toujours été fière de toi, Gaby,» Gabrielle sentit son cœur accélérer en entendant ce surnom d'enfance, « J'étais juste…jalouse. Tu sais, j'aime ma vie, j'aime mes enfants et j'aime Bill, mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé si j'avais été comme toi. Courageuse. Tenace. Poète.»

Gabrielle fixa sa sœur, bouche bée.

« Et…Luna ?, » fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable d'articuler, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Fleur leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » répondit Gabrielle, en réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus sûre de quelque-chose.

Fleur haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends. Mais s'il y a quelque-chose que j'ai appris avec Bill, c'est qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, sœurette. »

Gabrielle fixa sa sœur, trop émue pour parler. Finalement, elle parvint à croasser un stupide, « Je ne te déteste pas pour de vrai… »

A ces mots, Fleur gloussa de façon légèrement hystérique en se tamponnant les yeux d'un mouchoir.

« Je sais, espèce d'idiote. »

Et ce fut tout. Gabrielle et Fleur se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux qui se transforma bientôt en fou-rire incontrôlable. Lorsque Bill Weasley, alerté par le bruit, descendit enquêter sur son origine, il trouva les deux sœurs attablée, secouées de hoquets de rire, de grosses larmes coulant sur leurs joues, et songea que, décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas les femmes.

xXx

Gabrielle repartit le lendemain matin, après avoir promis plusieurs fois de revenir bientôt. Elle serra les dents pour lutter contre la vague de nausée qui accompagnait chez-elle le transplanage et, après un dernier regard au cottage sur la falaise et un signe de main en direction de ses nièces, elle disparut.

La vue de la petite bicoque lui tira un sourire. En quelques mois, elle en était venue à considérer cet endroit comme sa propre maison, et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait ne manqua pas de faire accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle ouvrit la porte et prit une minute pour observer le profil concentré de Luna, le léger froncement de ses sourcils et l'éclat de sa peau, rendue presque translucide par la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre.

Elle s'approcha à pas de loups et embrassa la nuque pâle de Luna. Celle-ci n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de surprise, mais se contenta de tourner la tête, ses grands yeux étincelant d'une lueur joyeuse.

« Bonjour Gabrielle. »

Gabrielle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres souriantes et s'assit à côté de Luna.

« Comment s'est passé ta visite ? Tu as l'air plus paisible que la dernière fois, » affirma la jeune femme.

Gabrielle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai réussi à régler un…différend avec ma sœur. Je suis soulagée. »

Le regard de Luna se fit sérieux.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, » dit-elle en posant soigneusement son grimoire, « Laisser les non-dit s'installer n'est jamais bon. »

Comprenant l'allusion, Gabrielle hocha la tête. Elle se leva pour s'installer sur le canapé. Pelotonnée dans la couverture de laine et bercée par le grattement régulier de la plume de Luna, elle s'endormit.

xXx

« Gabrielle. »

Gabrielle grogna et se retourna, tentant d'ignorer la main qui secouait son épaule. Le murmure se fit plus présent, un souffle chaud balaya sa nuque. Dans le cocon de sommeil qui enveloppait son cerveau, un petit éclair de lucidité lui souffla Luna.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec réticence et se tourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

« Quelle heure ?, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Cinq heures du matin, » répondit Luna avec un sourire indulgent. Gabrielle gémit et referma les yeux.

A travers la couverture, elle sentit la main de Luna se poser sur sa hanche et son souffle caresser sa joue alors qu'elle se penchait pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Lève-toi. Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

xXx

Gabrielle n'était pas du matin. Elle tenta de forcer ses yeux à rester ouvert, grimaçant en sentant la fraîcheur nocturne mordre sa peau. Il faisait encore nuit noire, et cela faisait près d'une heure que Luna et elle marchaient en silence. Gabrielle avait tenté de soutirer à Luna des informations sur leur destination, mais avait obtenu un sourire mystérieux pour toute réponse.

Elles commencèrent à monter, et Gabrielle oublia ses récriminations pour se laisser prendre au jeu de Luna, laissa l'air sécher la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait son front. Elle inspira à pleins poumons l'air pur de la fin de la nuit, émerveillée de se sentir si vivante.

Gabrielle perdit le cours du temps durant sa longue marche aux côtés de Luna. Elle regardait autour d'elle, savourant le plaisir simple de suivre en toute confiance cette femme qu'elle avait appris à respecter et admirer.

Finalement, Luna s'arrêta. La nuit était encore sombre, bien qu'à l'horizon, une ligne pâle commençait à se dessiner, signalant l'imminence du lever de soleil.

Gabrielle se laissa tomber sur le sol, le souffle court et les muscles endoloris. Le regard tourné vers l'horizon obscur, elle tenta de comprendre comment Luna pouvait-elle être si pimpante à sept heures du matin, après une heure et demie de marche. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la main de Luna se posa sur son épaule, légère et douce.

« Regarde. »

Gabrielle se tut. Apaisée par la main de son amante qui caressait sa nuque, elle laissa son souffle se faire plus régulier, inspira l'air vif du matin. Son pantalon était couvert de rosée, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas et s'installa plus confortablement.

Ce fut comme si un rideau s'était levé sur la campagne. Soudain, le ciel s'éclaircit, passant d'un noir profond à ce bleu transparent qui annonçait la fin de la nuit. Lentement, très lentement, l'est se mit à flamboyer.

Les nuages semblèrent s'illuminer. Petit à petit, ils commencèrent à s'éclaircir tandis que se découvrait sous les yeux ébahis de Gabrielle le paysage du Somerset voilé par la brume. La silhouette des pommiers se traça lentement dans le brouillard rosé, et le ciel entier sembla prendre feu, s'éclairant de gerbes violettes et orange, tandis qu'apparaissait à l'horizon le cercle timide du soleil.

Le souffle coupé, Gabrielle sentit la magie vibrer dans l'atmosphère, si forte que son être sembla s'en nourrir. Elle tourbillonnait comme un courant électrique, réveillant la moindre cellule de son corps, rampait sous la terre. Pour la première fois, Gabrielle vit la magie, les étincelles parcourant chaque plante et chaque parcelle du sol.

« Le dernier des éléments, » murmura Luna derrière elle, et la révérence dans sa voix emplit le cœur de Gabrielle d'une émotion brûlante. Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

Les grands yeux de Luna étaient emplis de larmes. Sa peau semblait diaphane dans la lumière du soleil levant, et le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres était proche de l'extase. Autour d'elle, la magie frémissait, comme pour la saluer.

Luna éclata d'un rire clair, et Gabrielle comprit qu'elle était perdue.

Elle était perdue, et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait retrouver son chemin.


	9. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

_Avril_

Le grattement apaisant de la plume était le seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence de la pièce. Sans cesser d'écrire, Gabrielle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux venue lui chatouiller le nez.

La lumière entrait à flot dans la chambre de son enfance, venait éclairer les murs couverts d'affiches, de mots d'amies depuis longtemps perdues de vues. Reliques d'une adolescence passée, souvenirs d'un autre temps, dans cette pièce à la fois si familière et si éloignée.

Les mots glissaient sur son parchemin sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. Phrases nées de l'encre de sa plume et de celle de son cœur.

Le point final fut ajouté.

D'un mouvement élégant de sa baguette, Gabrielle relia entre elles les feuilles de parchemin et contempla son travail. Un pincement au cœur.

Elle ajouta quelques mots sur la page de couverture. Posa sa plume.

Confia le paquet à l'immense hibou de la famille Delacour, qui étendit ses ailes et prit son envol, majestueux.

Une page de sa vie se tournait. Gabrielle était prête à embrasser les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

xXx

_Dix ans plus tard_

La clameur assourdissante de Paris l'étourdit un instant. Elle ralentit le pas, profitant des timides rayons de soleil de cette fin du mois d'avril. Les sorciers pressés de la capitale, trop occupés à s'inquiéter de leur journée chargée, ne prêtèrent aucune attention à cette femme frêle qui semblait naviguer au milieu de la foule comme un électron libre. Juste devant l'Université Nicolas Flamel, Gabrielle s'arrêta.

Voyagea avec aisance à travers les couloirs du bâtiment Morgane, murmurant des salutations respectueuses aux amphithéâtres qui avaient peuplés les journées de ses années étudiantes et qu'elle retrouvait aujourd'hui pour quelques heures.

L'Amphithéâtre Circé était presque complet, ce qui ne la surprit pas. Depuis les alertes environnementales qui avaient jaillit de partout, du monde moldu au monde sorcier, la Magie des Eléments jouissait d'une popularité qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais connue.

Les conversations s'éteignirent doucement au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre. Les élèves se tordaient le cou pour apercevoir cette femme menue et ravissante. Celle-ci s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade et sourit aux jeunes visages attentifs qui s'étaient tournés vers elle.

« Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Gabrielle Delacour et je serai votre intervenante pour la journée. »

xXx

Gabrielle sortit de l'Université Nicolas Flamel. Le soleil brillait sur la capitale, faisant étinceler l'ardoise grise des toits. Gabrielle n'y prêta pas attention. Pas plus qu'elle ne prêta attention aux étudiants qui sortaient à présent en masse des bâtiments, sacs négligemment jetés sur l'épaule et rires joyeux.

Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme assise sur un banc, ses grands yeux bleus tournés dans sa direction. Un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

Gabrielle s'approcha et tendit la main à Luna. Celle-ci s'en saisit et se leva. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se fondirent. Elles s'étreignirent, insouciantes des regards curieux qu'elles s'attiraient.

« Où va-t-on, maintenant ?, » murmura Gabrielle à l'oreille de sa compagne.

Luna tourna vers elle son visage rond et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Là où le vent nous portera, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

xXx

« Romain ? Où vas-tu ? Les cours sont finis. »

Romain Dubois, étudiant de troisième année en Magie Originelle, se tourna vers sa petite amie. Il ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant froncer le nez d'un air perplexe.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, je voudrais consulter la thèse de Gabrielle Delacour, j'ai bien aimé son intervention. »

Le visage de Cécile s'éclaira.

« Je viens avec toi, je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'elle a écrit. »

Main dans la main, tous deux prirent la direction de la bibliothèque de secteur. Ensemble, ils se mirent à la recherche de la thèse convoitée parmi le fouillis poussiéreux des parchemins.

« Je l'ai trouvée !, » s'exclama Cécile d'un ton enthousiaste. Elle lui tendit le manuscrit.

Il fut posé sur une table avec précaution. Cécile épousseta soigneusement la page de couverture. Un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva, et le titre apparut, en lettres soigneusement calligraphiées à l'encre noire.

_La Liberté des Rêveurs_

_Une thèse de Gabrielle Delacour_

_Pour Luna, mon mentor, ma muse. Puisses-tu ne jamais cesser de rêver._


End file.
